


Observer

by Musashden



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva observes what he first thought was a non-consensual encounter between James and Q</p><p>Slight OOC - Bond and Q being sweet to each other. Sort of a threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

At first Silva thought it was non-consensual and that made his pulse race…

He had been stalking Bond’s cute little quartermaster. Making a list of things he’d love to do to such a young body – fantasizing about being his first, the sight of his semen streaming down his pale legs or dripping off his pink lips. But like any warm blooded man he liked the hunt and bided his time – almost hoping the young one would spot him and give chase. Oh how he’d send his dogs after him only to call them off so he could take his prey. But the quartermaster was smarter than Silva estimated. He made his schedule impossible to follow – staying in a different place every other night or so. Silva still didn’t know where but he assumed it was with a friend that wasn’t on the MI6 payroll. 

But tonight Silva spotted him on his way into the building and waited patiently for him to reach his flat. He had already set up cameras in the flat – took his time with it, even leisurely sniffed his pillow and went peeking into private things. He wanted to take that naughty toy out of the young man’s nightstand and keep it but another of his fantasies was to watch the boy use it on himself. So again he waited. 

As the quartermaster entered his apartment he hurried to lock the door. When he turned on the kitchen light he completely missed the man standing behind the door. Even Silva was a little surprised to see Bond had been hiding there. He looked a little mad as the younger man went about his business. Silva put the earpiece to the microphone in his ear. Q finally noticed Bond’s presence but didn’t fully realize who it was gave a rather girlish scream as he threw the can of tea in his hand at the intruder. He took off for his bedroom but Bond caught him. 

“Oh my God…you shit head!” Q screamed at him as he struggled in Bond’s firm grip. “You scared the living day lights out of me you stupid wanker!” Bond gave him a shake and he seemed to calm down. 

“Just be glad it’s me and not Silva you little fool.” Bond scolded him. “I told you not to come back here. And you risk your life for some tea?” 

“I can’t just leave all my stuff—“

“I told you I’d handle it.” 

“Don’t burn don’t my flat, James!” Q said as he squirmed out of his grip. Silva’s curiosity peaked – there was something between them. The look in their eyes, Bond’s anger – his worry. The familiar use of his first name. Silva got Christmas early when James reached out and stroked Q’s cheek affectionately. He pulled Q back to him and into an easy embrace. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“I know.” Q sighed as he slowly combed the hair on the back of Bond’s head with his fingers. “I know you were just worried. I just miss my stuff. Your place is so different. So stark.” 

“Need your wubby and moose slippers.” 

“More like a decent pillow and my favorite toy.” Q said as he smirked. Bond gave him an almost offended look. “You’re gone a lot and I have needs.”

“You’d risk your life for a dong? If Silva caught you he’d make some kind of pun about you biting off more than you could chew and then tell you not to use teeth…you mop headed twat. Get your shit and get out of here before I have to spank you.” 

“Oh… is that a threat or a proposition?” Q said as he turned around to gather his things. He let out another scream when Bond tackled him to the bed. He hiked up his cardigan and shirt before he yanked down his pants. 

Silva pressed the record button on his tablet. 

“James wait…I was joking—stop!” Q got loud when Bond sucked his fingers and pressed them into his ass. “AH!” He let out a sob and Silva’s cock jumped. He really sounded like Bond was hurting him. His body tense and rigid like he was trying to deny the intrusion. His face contorted – his eyes screwed shut. Bond had gone feral on his little pet – barely flinching at his pleas. 

Silva squeezed his cock through his pants – he could see Bond’s arm moving and knew when he pressed into Q’s prostate by the way he keened. His short little cries and gasps were right in Silva’s earpiece. He gripped the bed sheets and tried to get from under Bond’s hand on his back. 

“James…please…” He begged and Bond pulled his fingers out. He spit in his palm and slicked up his cock. 

Silva was already pulling himself quickly. Bond was sliding his cock between Q’s cheeks and the little nerd was moaning like a whore. Silva wondered for a second if he could deep throat…He snatched the earpiece out when Q screamed bloody murder. Even on the ground he could hear it. When he looked at his tablet Bond was thrusting into his quartermaster as hard as he could. 

Q pulled on the sheets of his bed and held on for dear life as James fucked him. Hard and rough and so intense. He was sure if anyone actually witnessed their encounter they would have called the cops. In fact his neighbors had been known to do so if he got too loud. His screaming could be easily misunderstood. He tried to say how good it felt but when Bond slammed home he just got louder. He bit into the sheets in an attempt to stay quiet – pulling at them with his teeth. 

Silva was so close. Q looked absolutely wrecked – his glasses were all the way down his nose and his cheeks were flushed. In fact on one particularly hard thrust the large spectacles went flying off his face. Bond was gripping the back of his cardigan in one hand and one plump ass cheek in the other as he slammed into the younger man. That scream, Bond’s grunting, the hard smack of flesh. Silva bit his bottom lip as he came all over the roof top. Getting a little extra jolt when Bond started to talk dirty to Q. 

“Like that…don’t you? Want me to fuck you raw cause you were bad…making me—Oh---come all this way to get you.” 

Silva was idly stroking himself, enjoying his apex and the slightly uncomfortable tingle he caused himself as he played with the overly sensitive skin of his cock – his hand froze when Bond but his hand around Q’s throat and hauled him up. He continued to rut into him at a punishing pace. Q looked so helpless in his large hands. Spread wide and disheveled. Being fucked so hard he was on the verge of tears. But Silva stopped and his excitement died down when Q smiled a little and said three words that shattered his fantasy. 

“I love you.” He gasped. A small grin curled his lips when Bond kissed the corner of his mouth. It was so far removed from their rough fucking. A show of tenderness that countered what Silva had been loving about this. “I love you so much, James.” 

“I love you too.” 

That made Silva’s eyebrows shoot up. He’d have to rewatch that to make sure James had actually admitted that…out loud…to another human being. Silva was suddenly furious – overwhelmed with jealousy. 

“Come for me. Show me how much you love it and come for me.” James moaned. 

“Always…I always love it…right there. Fuck right there! Oh God—harder! Yes! YES!” Q went still – gripping James’ wrist tight as he was sent flying over the edge of orgasm. 

Silva was once again surprised. The little twerp went off like a rocket. Shooting his seed clear to the middle of his bed. Not once but three times before the streams of ejaculate lessened. The whole time he was screaming James’ name. When he eased off Bond let him flop forward onto the bed to catch his breath. Silva rolled his eyes until he caught sight of the look on Q’s face. He glanced over his shoulder and started begging. 

“Inside…please. Come inside of me James. As deep as you can – I want it…” 

Silva was intrigued again. It was something he was familiar with as an ex-agent. Getting to actually come inside someone was never allowed. A fear of impregnating some bad guys whore or catching some disease – use of condoms was practically in the double-o manual. He focused on James as he was done in by that sweet request. He gripped Q’s hips with both hands and tossed his head back. Silva licked his lips as he watched James’ climax. The man was in pure ecstasy. The moan he let out was one long, throaty howl. Q gasped and Silva knew he felt it too. Warm and thick – all the way inside from where James was rooted in deep. The quartermaster licked his lips and let his eyes flutter shut like he had just tasted something exquisite. His little ass perking up and that nasty wet sound of James slipping out – Silva hummed. He was sated…for now.


	2. Lookey Loos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles about observations, watching and noticing things involving Q and James

Self-centered

 

“I want to record us.” 

James knew the instant the request was voiced. He knew he spoiled Q. He was already saying yes in his head but for the sake of argument he listed every reason why it was a bad idea. There was always some ‘bad guy’ out there looking for a way to hurt 007. He had taught Q to fight and use a gun but there was still so much danger. Suppose someone got a hold of the videos and used them to hurt Q somehow. Once he listed his cons Q laid him out and stroked his ego – among other things. He threw in a little of his ‘I have needs’ speech. How much he missed James when he was gone – that was a real shot to the chops. Hearing how Q loved him and wanted him. And how if Bond never came back he’d cherish the videos as his prize possession and never love anyone as much as he loved James. 

James didn’t stand a chance. Even if he hadn’t said all that stuff he’d give Q anything and everything he wanted. He couldn’t help it – Q gave him everything he had been starved off all his life. A reason to live. So James dropped trou and posed nice and pretty for Q’s camera. He got hours and hours of footage at several different angles on numerous cameras. There was one he kept in his hand and James spotted another directly over the bed but for the most part he was too distracted to find the others. 

Q asked him to do all sorts of things to himself. James hadn’t masturbated in years – hadn’t needed to. So when Q requested that and pointed the little flip-cam at him he flushed like a virgin. He had gotten really in to it and nearly forgot anyone was watching him. His own fingers inside his ass and at just the right angle. He had never come so hard just from jerking off – not even when he was younger. He liked being watched.

Q bent him over, played with him, sunk himself in deep and then bent over for his turn. Every time he came back from a mission Q had another thing he wanted to get on tape. One night he just recorded their conversation – it was about Dr. Who. The next night it was nothing but kissing. Just hours of making out and it was extremely satisfying. James didn’t really take the cataloging of their sex-life seriously until he came home and found Q watching them on the large TV in the living room… 

Q was surprised how aroused he became by watching himself. He knew Bond would like it, the man was a bit of a narcosis. He primped for heaven’s sake and took time to admire the solidity of his body in the mirror. But then at the same time he hated himself. Hated the things he couldn’t change about himself, his job, his upbringing and sometimes his own thoughts. Bond was complicated. But Q put it out of his mind as he studied the screen. Even with ex-lovers he had never taped himself. He mostly wanted something other than an I.D. photo of James to look at while he was away and some how it spawned into several recordings. 

He hadn’t edited them at all. He liked it without the music or transitions of professional pornography. It was real and Q loved it. Especially the one he was currently watching. Bond was trying not to laugh as he slowly stroked himself. Q remembered when he taped it – he had been really close with the camera and in some of the down shots he could see his own erection. James just kept going, pumping his cock and playing with his hole. Pretty soon he got so into it he forgot the camera was there. He was so handsome, those long lashes brushing his flushed cheeks as he panted. Taut muscles in his chest and arms – oh God, he screamed that he was coming and Q was thrilled by how close he came to hitting the camera with his ejaculate. 

Q switched to another one. The great part about the way he taped it was the play back – he saw all the angles and could make the best or desired one bigger while still watching the others. “That’s a good one.” Q nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard James behind him. He looked like – well like someone who had just been caught watching porn. James just smiled as he turned his attention back to the screen. “You face is so…hot.” He leaned over Q and made the angle on him bigger. Q glanced up at him – James was entranced. He chuckled and Q guessed he was remembering the day they taped it. "I was giving it to you good that night." Q snorted when James gave the couch a little mocking hump.

\-----

 

Self Conscious

Q ignored the staring as best he could but when people started getting grabby he got more than a little annoyed. Nearly everyone in the office remarked on his changed physique. It started out with the girls simply giving the new muscles in his arms a squeeze. He hadn’t even noticed them until their playful inquiries about him working out. He just blushed and said ‘technically’. Cause he wasn’t working out but lifting Bond up and down in his lap was indeed a lot of work. Keeping him on target or stopping his side to side writhing required quite a bit of strength. Q noticed the ache in his arms a few times but not the building muscle until the ladies in the typing pool started swooning over him. He still wasn’t as big as the field agents and they picked on him for it. 

“You’re developing hips.” One pointed out as he outlined Q’s body shape dramatically with a fluid motion of his hands. 

“Might have something to do with his accumulated arse.” Another said before he gave it a light smack. Q just jumped away from him and glared at them. “Seriously, lay off the sugar before you hit thirty or you’ll start ballooning everywhere.” Q rolled his eyes - the old fart ought to know. 

“My girlfriend had a flat arse when I met her.” Farrell said and they all looked at him. 

“Ey? And now?” Sanders asked. 

“Looks like his now.” He answered. “Somebody’s been giving it to you good huh?” He held out his hand and smacked the other one against it in a pantomime of doggy style sex. 

“Piss off.” Q growled before he got up to leave. He hurried off to the bathroom and turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He smiled a little – usually when he twisted around like that he’d see James running his tongue between his cheeks or thrusting his hips so hard into Q that it made his cheeks ripple a little. James’ arse had always been nice so nobody noticed it’s slightly more rotund appearance. But Q went from being a twig to be quite the lithe type. James’ arms were still twice the size of his but now he had shape. 

James smiled when he walking in the bathroom and caught Q holding his cardigan up and tight against his back to his could see his own backside. He shut the door and smirked. Q’s eye brows when up when he heard the click of the bolt. 

\-----

Self Love

Q had never thought he was particularly cute. Just average. Nothing to sneeze at. A Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. Whoop-dee-friggin'-do. There were literally over a million people with those particular traits. What Q thought was he most attractive quality was his brain. He was smart - smarter than all those millions. Smarter than who most people thought were geniuses. Some people thought Mark Zuckerberg was a genius. Q could make his little 'stalkers-r-us' site disappear from the internet forever and that was not an easy feat...for some. Q smirked at his reflection when he thought about all the bad things he could do with his knowledge. But then if he did someone like James would come and kill him. 

When he smiled he noticed the beauty mark by his mouth. Beauty mark - that's what James called it but it was really just a concentrated amount of melanin in his skin. A mole. A blemish. But it was James' favorite place to kiss. There was another one down by his jaw and another on his other cheek. He turned around and looked at his back. He snorted seeing he was still covered in hickies and little nip marks - each one centered around another freckle. It made him happy. James loved his body. He never said he was too thin or too pale. It was complete surprise - Q had seen the women that threw themselves at his feet. He couldn't hold a candle to them. They'd never look at him the way they looked at James. Tan, buff and blond. Dazzling blue eyes and a straight smile. His lover was a beautiful golden God compared to him. He couldn't help but feel a little insecure. But maybe what James found most attractive was the same thing that Q found pleasing about himself... his smarts. 

But James often told him how handsome he was. That baby face, those thick curls - nice tasty cock. James was particularly smitten with that part of his body. Humming about it when it was down his throat or howling when it was inside him. Q supposed it was a nice size - not at all proportionate to the rest of him. James joked that all the food he ate 'went to his snake'. The girls at work actually thought he had a pet snake... Q tried not to be irritated by their naivety. "Don't know where you put this beauty in your trousers." Q close his eyes and stroked himself as he recalled the last time James swallowed him. He doted on his cock like it was the most valuable thing in the world. Q tightened his grip thinking about the many things James did to his body that made him quiver. 

Strong fingers in his hair, gripping tight and guiding his pace as he bobbed of Bond's cock. Those same fingers playing in him until he begged to be taken. Holding on for dear life as he was fucked hard or as he fucked Bond. God that was the best. It made him feel like he ruled the world when he had James' legs over his shoulders - dick pressed in deep. To make such a suave man completely lose his cool. Make him come without being touched and scream about how much he loved his quartermaster. Q was jerking himself furiously to the mental image of Bond spread beneath him. The sound he made when Q came inside him - that helpless look on his face as he was blissfully sent into ecstasy. 

Truthfully what he loved the most was that Bond trusted him. Truly trusted him. He'd fall asleep so easy next to Q. Hold him possessively to his chest and tell him what was on his mind after a long mission. He was making another person happy and that's what he loved about himself.


	3. Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and Bond have to perform in front of Silva. Silva is his usual creepy self - Q is extremely reluctant, Bond tries to make it better. Kind of a downer chapter. Non-con, non-con voyeurism,

Observer part 3

“It’s going to be alright.” 

“Don’t lie to me!” Q suddenly erupted. He pushed Bond away from him. “We are going to die. You might make it out but this is so not my element. That creepy freak is going to rape us to death and it’s all because I fucked up!” 

“Lovers quarrel.” They both looked at the door to the room when Silva made his appearance. His henchmen were peering in the slightly open panel before Silva slammed it in their faces. 

“Let the quartermaster go. He’s got nothing to do with this.” Bond said. 

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong. He’s the whole reason you’re here. He thought he was so smart and a lesson must be learned before anyone gets to leave.” Silva said as he walked up to them. “You stuck your little nose where it didn’t belong. You need to know your place, little one.” 

“Fuck you.” Q snapped. Silva nodded for a second before he slapped Q so hard he spun around and hit the floor. 

“Your little toys are usually more well behaved, James.” He said as if he was disapproving of Bond’s choice in lovers. 

“He has absolutely no respect for his elders.” Bond shrugged. He looked down at Q as he groaned and tried to stand up. 

“Fuck you too.” Q said as he wiped the blood from his split lip. Bond wanted to scream at him so he’d realize being hostile would get them nowhere. Silva held all the cards and pissing him off would only get them killed faster. But Q didn’t have training. He was out of his element – ripped from behind his desk and thrust into something very different from his virtual world. Plus he was scared – terrified even. And he had no poker face to speak of. 

“Be that as it may I’m going to have to warn you – touch him again and I’ll take that hand.” Bond threatened Silva calmly. He helped Q up but he snatched away from James. 

“Fine. I guess I’ll just…watch then.” Silva said as he strolled over to an armchair in a corner of the room. He pulled out his gun and looked at them expectantly. “Well get on with it.” 

“With what?” Q asked annoyed. 

“Well for starters – I want him to top you. After that I’ll decide on something else.” Silva said like it was obvious. 

“No.” Q said bluntly. He yelped and clung to Bond when Silva fired the gun at him. It narrowly missed his head and Bond knew that was on purpose. Q pushed away from Bond when he remembered he was mad at him. “I’m n-not in the mood.” Silva smirked at his stammer. A big blaring ‘tell’. He was very scared. 

“Fine.” Silva said as he moved to get up. “You can watch while I top him.” He looked at Bond and the man didn’t seemed phased. Silva frowned – Q’s fear was so intoxicating. The boy looked like he was about to shake to pieces. He was trying to think of a way out and if he was in an air-conditioned office, looking at a monitor and sipping tea he’d probably come up with one in two seconds. But as it was he was already sweating in the humid air and twitching every time Silva moved in the slightest. His eyes were wide at Silva’s last option. 

“N-No.” 

“Those are your only two choices… oh, or a bullet.” He lifted the gun and Q grabbed Bond’s hand. He couldn’t deal with this kind of crazy. Sex had never been used as a weapon against him. He started sobbing quietly. Silva suddenly looked so happy and it made Q’s stomach turn. He hid his face behind Bond’s shoulder. 

“Get a good seat.” Bond said before he waved Silva away. He stood there for a moment – looking just a little disappointed before he shrugged and went to sit back down. Bond eyed him for a moment before he turned to Q. He cupped his face and made him look up. 

“James please.” He begged. “I don’t want to do this…don’t make me…” 

“We have to.” Bond said as he wiped Q’s face. He kissed him and Q whimpered. 

“I don’t…don’t want to. I can’t.” He glanced at Silva. Bond gave him a little pat on the cheek. 

“Just look at me.” He instructed as he started to unbutton his shirt. Q seemed to calm down a bit as he looked down at his chest. “It’s just you and me…just look at me.” Bond took off his glasses – Q was near sighted, he wouldn’t even be able to make out Silva from this distance. If he remembered correctly it was three feet or less. That meant anything beyond the edge of the bed would be a blur. He leaned in for another kiss and Q bumped into his mouth clumsily. His hands fisted in Bond’s loose shirt before going around his neck. Bond used every trick he knew to get Q’s motor going. Cupping the back of his head and making little circles on the small of his back. Moving his tongue ardently around his mouth and sucking his lips. 

“Mm…” Q moaned and pressed himself closer to Bond. He smiled a little as he pulled away. Q whined at the loss. Silva cleared his throat and they both glanced at him. Well Bond glared – Q just squinted in his general direction. Bond ignored him and started kissing down his neck. Q sighed and put his hand on the back of Bond’s head – pulling him closer. Bond snuck a hand down Q’s stomach and palmed him through his slacks. 

“Oh…” Q sighed and bucked into him a little. Silva made a noise like he was satisfied by Q’s reserved reaction. He wanted him to hate it – he wanted Q to be disgusted by the act of being touched by his lover. Bond was doing everything in his power to make sure Q liked it. Silva sat up straight when Bond dropped to his knees. He pulled down Q’s pants before he made him lean on the bed behind him. He slowly pulled Q’s legs out of the clothing. “James…” Q put his head back and moaned when Bond took him in his mouth. Silva watched with interest as he worked his tongue around the head before taking Q down his throat. Q bit his bottom lip. He put his hand in Bond’s hair and bucked into his mouth. Bond just moaned around his mouthful and let Q fuck his face. He only pulled back long enough to suck two fingers. Q lifted his leg without being asked and Bond slipped them inside. “Ahh! Yes!” He bucked and moaned as Bond fingered him just right. He took his length back between his lips and after just two slow pulls Q tensed. “Fuck yes!” 

“You love that word.” Silva said absently. Q’s bliss was short lived. As soon as he came down he remembered where he was and whimpered at the loss of Bond’s fingers. Silva was absently touching his lips as he watched Bond swallow. There was too much in his mouth and some thick rivulets slid down his chin. His eyes watered a little at the hard swallow. He panted - a little out of breath. “How does he taste?” 

“Exquisite.” Bond answered before he licked at his chin. Silva was a little surprised – it was like something in Bond had been sated. There was no venom in his tone and he looked a little glassy eyed up at Q. “Turn around darling… let me get at your peach…” Q turned red in the face. Bond didn’t care who was watching them. He didn’t care where he was. He’d fuck Q during rush hour on the tubes if he could without being interrupted. Q leaned over the bed slightly and gasped when Bond spread him open and laved over his hole. 

“Yes!” For a second Q forgot where they were too and screamed as Bond ate him. He was sloppy and heady. But all it took was Silva clearing his throat for Q to remember their situation. “James…I don’t want to…” He whispered. 

“Enough!” Silva barked. Bond pulled his face from Q’s ass and looked at him annoyed. “Fuck him – now.” He demanded. Bond could feel Q start to shake under his hands. He pushed Q up on the bed and laid him out on his back. Distracting Q with a few kisses as he brought his legs up and around his hips. 

“Please stop. Stop this…” Q pleaded. He cupped Bond’s face and made him look at him. Bond just smiled a little and stroked his hair comfortingly. 

“I can’t let him kill you. I’d never forgive myself.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.” He pressed into Q and he sobbed. “Shh…just relax…” Q couldn’t help how conflicted he was – he bucked into Bond and opened up. He loved when James first entered him. That overwhelming sensation of being full and stretched. His body had gotten used to having him. Despite his denial of where he was he enjoyed it immensely and screamed. He hooked his leg around Bond’s back and used it to grind himself in and out. Bond leaned down and kissed him full in the mouth. He leaned on his elbows over Q and started that easy glide in and out. 

Q couldn’t get a hold of his emotions. One minute he’d be soaring – high off of pure sensation and wanting more of everything Bond was giving him. And then the next he’d be weeping and begging James to stop. He dug his nails into James’ shoulders and put his head back. He was moaning wantonly until he felt the bed shift beside them. When he opened his eyes Silva was laying there on his stomach next to them – studying Q’s face like it was an interesting book. 

“Jesus!” Q shrieked and turned away quickly. 

“Aw don’t hide your pretty face.” Silva said and pouted. “Turn back this way so I can see those eyes of yours.” He reached to grab Q’s chin and turn him back but Bond grabbed his hand and growled at him. Silva bared his teeth – getting into a stare down like two wild dogs. 

“I said don’t touch him!” He snarled. Q squeaked as Bond bristled – practically splitting him in half the way he dug in and flexed to make his point to Silva. 

“Fine. He’s your bitch. I got it.” Silva pulled back but didn’t move to leave the bed. Bond glared at him for a second longer before turning his attention back to Q. He stroked his hair and whispered to him until he finally pulled his face from Bond’s neck. For a few long minutes he didn’t even move – he just looked into Q’s eyes and kissed him gently. Silva let out a mock yawn and Bond rolled his eyes in annoyance. He built up the momentum again. Trying to block Q’s peripheral vision with his hands or arm so he wouldn’t see Silva and start weeping again. The best method was kisses – Q was trusting, he closed his eyes every time Bond pressed their lips together so he just kept it going. Giving Q the most passionate snogs he could muster as he thrust into him. But he could feel it wasn’t really working. Q was flaccid. And when he pulled back he had this look on his face like something had broken inside him. 

“I’m not hitting your spot?” Bond asked in complete disbelief. This wasn’t even close to their first time together – he knew Q’s body like the back of his gun. 

“Just finish.” Q answered flatly. Even Silva was surprised by that. But only Silva enjoyed it. James’ expression sank and he hurried through his orgasm. It wasn’t fulfilling – it destroyed him. And just like all devastating events in his life he shut down. He pulled out and Q turned on his side away from Silva. Bond had never been so furious after a round of sex. Silva had successfully robbed him of that joy. 

\----

Author’s note: All is not lost.


	4. Private Viewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this particular arch. Q and James recover after their ordeal with Silva :)

Observer part 4

James was tired. He was only half-heartedly completing the mission given to him by Mallory. He barely put on any guile and the ‘villain of the week’s girl was all over him. He had sex with her and she came like he was the best she ever had. He stole information from her purse and left her there. He wasn’t broken up when he heard that after he foiled the illegal take over that the ‘villain’ had killed her in a fit rage. Bond then killed him and once again felt nothing. He just wanted to go home.

\----

Q and James were very uncomfortable. It didn’t take a degree in psychology to see that. But the MI6 appointed therapist wrote it down anyway. After their ordeal with Silva it was fairly obvious that something was wrong. Mallory had called them into his office and they sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes before Bond finally told him what happened. It wasn’t that it was hard to talk to Mallory – Bond was still lamenting the loss of the M he knew and loved. Even Q admitted that it would’ve been easier to talk to her. But Mallory didn’t judge. He barely reacted to the news of their relationship – other than a slightly raised eyebrow. And he was only surprised at that because it was James who had admitted to it being more than just meaningless buggering. His reaction to what Silva put them through was a simple “How dreadful.” 

Mallory needed them – Q was the head of the branch for heaven’s sake and Bond their most seasoned agent. When they weren’t in sync and at their best the world got taken over, held hostage and possibly destroyed. So, he put them in therapy. If they couldn’t salvage their intimate relationship they at least had to work together.

The first session was a waste of two hours. They just sat there on opposite ends of the couch, going to great lengths not to look at each other. The therapist got a little background into their jobs, their routines, what they wanted. And after an hour and a half of near complete silence they were allowed to leave. The following sessions weren’t nearly so fruitless. Although a few of them got really ugly. Q had some serious daddy issues and Bond had PTSD – no two ways about it. The therapist came to somewhat simple conclusion when Q admitted he couldn’t think about being with James without thinking Silva would be there. They had lost intimacy. Silva took what was supposed to be between them and made them hate it without laying a hand on them. Q couldn’t even call it rape – he wanted James. He still wanted him like mad. But when ever he thought about how good it would feel to have him or be had by him his mind would go back to that terrible room in Macau.

 

Q nearly jumped out of his skin when James got home. He was early. He watched as the older man put down his over-night bag and took off his coat. “How’d it go?” he asked as he patted the couch next to him. 

“Didn’t get stabbed or shot and I have this for you.” James said as he sat down. He handed Q a fist full of plastic and metal pieces that Q recognized as the undetectable surveillance bug he had given James before he left. 

“Wanker.” He sighed before he got up to throw the pieces away. He sorted out the microchip and saved it in a Dixie cup before he went back to the couch. He froze when he saw what had taken his seat. A rather elegant looking rectangular glasses case with a platinum ribbon around it. James just pretended he didn’t see it as Q took it up and sat down. He pulled the ribbon off and opened it. He smiled seeing the set of glasses inside – identical to the ones he had lost during their night with Silva. James had carefully taken them off but during their escape they had been bent and broken into shards by one of the henchmen… Bond had broken his wrists before he snapped his neck. Q took off his back up pair – simple square looking ones that didn’t really suit his face. They weren’t nearly as stylish as the new ones. He put on his new pair and was surprised to find Bond had already gotten the lenses put in. 

“Like it?”

“I love them.” Q said as he adjusted them on his nose. He smiled at James and leaned in for a kiss. But instead of reciprocating James just got up and headed for the bedroom. “Wait.” Q went after him. James stopped and turned to him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Same thing that’s always wrong now a days.” James said – he sounded so tired all of a sudden. 

“Oh come on.” Q said as he got closer. “I actually wanted a kiss. Don’t you want a kiss?” 

“You know what I want.” James answered as he looked him up and down. Q started feeling uneasy but he pushed it away and held on to what he felt when Bond gave him his knew specs. 

“You want me?” From the look on James’ face he wasn’t expecting Q to get closer to him – this was usually the point in the conversation where Q would back off and go hide in some work or a video game while he went to bed alone with a high ball and some pills. But Q just slid his hands up his chest and pulled open one button on his shirt. “Kiss me.” It wasn’t really a question or a demand. He licked his lips in anticipation and Bond didn’t have to be asked twice. He slipped one arm around Q’s back and pulled him into a chaste but passionate kiss. Bond pulled away after a moment and looked Q in the eyes. Without a word Q took his hand and led him into their bedroom. 

\-----

James had never felt so good without having sex. Normally he’d be annoyed with the way Q was teasing him, absolutely ravenous to have him once he smiled that cheeky grin as he kept Bond from truly getting a grip on him. They just kissed and stroked each other idly. Q wiggled out of his grasp before he pinned Bond’s wrists to the mattress. He could get out of his hold easily but he just laid back and smiled. 

“You want to take me?” He asked as he spread his legs open. Q looked at it before snapping his attention back to his face. “I know what happened in Macau made you feel… powerless. Even if you wanted it half the time you still had no say in it. You’re not like me – sex means something for you. Usually it doesn’t for me but with you it’s different.” James smirked a little. “Plus before that whole debacle I had been craving it.” 

“Really?” Q asked intrigued. 

“Yes…” James moaned and put his head back. “In fact I was thinking it would’ve been nice to take you out to dinner – slip my shoe off and play with your dick under the table with my foot.” Q snorted. 

“That’s why you like restaurants with long table cloths?” He asked. “Then what’d we do after dinner?” 

“Wine of course.” James said. “One glass for you and three for me and once we were nice and buzzed I’d drive to a secluded area and bend over the bonnet for you.”

“You paint a lovely picture.” Q said. “My thoughts were more along the lines of wine in the tub. Warm water and soap suds…” He leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer. “Rubbing your skin clean and…ohh…” Q forgot what he was going to say when James latched on to his neck and writhed around beneath him. 

“This is good too.” James said. Q pulled himself away from his mouth and sat up for a moment to slick them both up. James made a face that Q had only ever seen him make while they were like this. His only way of describing it was an American expression known as ‘cock-hungry’. The shit they came up with. At any rate James was so eager for it at this point that the building could fall down but he’d still want to fuck in the rubble. 

“Ah!” He gasped and looked down as Q started to enter him. “Oh…” Not even all the way in and he rolled his eyes back before letting them flutter shut. Q slid home and he howled. 

Q was in paradise. Just him and James. Every time he thrust forward James would buck into it and the impact was exhilarating. James was screaming – loud and wanton. Demanding it deeper and Q gave it to him. He leaned over James on his elbows and kissed him as he rolled his hips languidly. The slow pace seemed to give James immense pleasure. “Just like that.” He gasped and held Q close to him. 

“So good…” Q sighed and pressed his forehead to Bond’s. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but brilliant blue eyes staring back at him. Just James… no one else. 

\-----

 

Getting used to being beneath James again was another task all in it itself. The first try had been disastrous. Q panicked and scratched James pretty deep in an attempt to get from under him. The next try he had to take one of James’ sleeping pills to calm down afterwards. James tried back rubs, porn and alcohol but every time Q seized up right when they were so close. 

“He’s dead!” James said –more than a little annoyed about not getting off yet again. “I stabbed him. He died! And his body is at the bottom of a frozen lake that I sat on the rim of for thirty minutes just to make sure he wasn’t coming back up. There were no bubbles. He didn’t ‘somehow survive’ a knife to the lung.” James tried not to sound to cynical about it – old foes coming back from revenge after he thought he killed them had happened more than once. Q ran his hands through his hair and sighed. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I know all of that. I read the report a hundred times. But—

“No buts. He’s not going to pop up out the blue. Jesus Q – I understood death when I was nine. Why can’t you?” He snapped. 

“Then don’t listen to me.” Q yelled back. He was reaching his wits end as well. He had never had a problem with being on the receiving end. He had been doing it ever since he was fourteen. 

“What?” 

“When I start to say no just keep going.” Q said. He was frustrated. There was a certain need that toys couldn’t satisfy. He envied James; he was deeply enjoying having Q in him nearly every night. And he never complained about having it the other way around until now. 

“I’m not going to force you – that’s how we ended up here.” James said. “You’ll hate me and yourself more for even suggesting it.” Q pouted and James moved closer to him. “We’ll get there. No need to rush it.”

“Says the man getting good dick every night.” He sad sarcastically and snorted. James gave him a look and he sighed. “I guess.” 

“Come on. There’s beer in the cooler calling our names. And I bet you want to play ‘Unmapped’.” 

“It’s ‘Uncharted’.” Q chuckled. James just stared at him like he didn’t know the difference. “Well go on then the beers aren’t going to get themselves.” 

\----

Q was sure he had never been more in love in his life. James – despite everyone saying the contrary – was actually an excellent lover. At first he had been a bit daft on what to get a man when he was feeling down. Flowers would just upset Q’s allergies and he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth so chocolates were out. James did buy him a really nice watch and the little nerd had tricked it out with all sorts of things. He bought Q clothes – not that he really needed them. They were his style of course but his cardigans usually cost 12 pounds, not 120. He filled him up with delicious food and fine wine and more video games than the boy knew what to do with. 

“Hm…maybe I do have a bit of a daddy complex.” Q mused to himself when he realized he had no problem with being spoiled by his older lover. Now that he thought about it he had never dated anyone younger than him. Either way he was happy. When James came home that night he showed it. 

James backed up into the wall so hard he knocked a picture off. But when Q pressed himself in close he didn’t care. He put down his over night bag and Q yanked off his blazer. They made out like horny teenagers – licking and sucking at each other. James got his arms free from his vest and picked Q up. Easily lifting the younger man up and walking towards the couch. He put Q on his back and settled between his legs. They kissed frantically until Q pulled away so he could look down between them. James panted into his hair as he worked his belt open. 

“Did you miss me?” James asked. 

“Terribly.” Q answered shortly as he worked Bond out of his trousers. James grabbed Q’s pajama pants and pulled them down only to find out he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“Naughty boy.” He said before he took a long whiff of Q’s hair. “Got yourself all nice and clean for my home coming did you?” 

“Yes.” Q kicked his pants off and wrapped his legs around James’ hips. James felt around the couch cushions until he pulled out a bottle of lube he knew was stashed there. He popped it open and slicked his fingers before he slid them inside Q. He didn’t protest beyond a yelp and a little buck of his hips. “Ah!” He got louder when James’ rubbed his spot. James just watched him closely for any sign he wanted to stop. Getting clawed and kicked wasn’t his favorite method of alert.

“Christ – you are so tight. I’ve got to work you back open…one inch at a time.” James said absently as he added another finger. 

“Fuck me.” Q moaned. “Come on, I want it now.” 

“Get on top of me.” James pulled him up as he moved to lay down. Q straddled him and James barely had his cock slicked up before he eased down on to it. 

“Ahh!” He screamed and James froze. Q made no move to stop and just ground himself down hard. His eyes flew open and as he went still for a second before James felt the shudder that rippled through his body. “YES!” James bucked into him and pulled out a bit before thrusting up again. Q just moaned and put his hands on James’ chest as he rode him. Moving his hips and panting so loud. James just marveled at how snug he was. Hot and slippery – squeezing his cock with every movement. He licked up Q’s chest and grabbed his ass. Q suddenly went rigid and let out a sob. James eased his grip a little and slowed down. “Don’t stop!” Q screamed and looked down at him. “James – I’m there, don’t stop!” 

James rutted up into him as fast as he could. Loving the noises Q made as he clung to him. He reached between them and gripped Q’s cock. He grabbed James’ wrist and keened as he climaxed hard. James watched him blow his load all over his shirt before he closed his eyes against the overwhelming pleasure he felt. He missed Q so much. Missed having him and coming deep inside him. Listening to his little yelps and feeling his intense heat. He didn’t know who to thank for this sudden change in mood. It was practically a religious experience. 

“Oh God…” Q sighed as he flopped onto James’ chest. Despite the mess they were making neither one moved to get cleaned up. They didn’t want anything to break what had come over them. 

\-----

Q woke the next morning, incredibly sore and sticky. His left arm was asleep from where it was pinned between James and the couch. His knee ached from being bent all night and he could feel the cold reminisce of their night leaking out of him. He lifted his head to find that bond was already awake and idly watching him. His arm and leg hanging off the couch and dragging the floor. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Q asked as he peeled himself off his chest. Their dried semen making it almost painful to pull apart. 

“I didn’t mind.” James said as he sat up. Q noticed him wince – James couldn’t really sleep on his back without it becoming stiff. He smirked. “Shower?” 

“Please.” Q said and they made their way to the bathroom. Q closed his eyes as James scrubbed them clean. Warm water and some gourmet soap James like so much. It worked wonders on Q’s aches and he loved how gently James moved his fingers around his hole to wick away his come. He guided the water over James shoulders and rubbed down his back. James moaned into his wet hair. 

After getting cleaned up Q looked around the apartment for a moment. He glanced at his laptop and suddenly felt like going back to bed. He was forcing himself towards it when James called from the bedroom. 

“Come to bed – call out today.” Q didn’t put up a fuss. He shrugged his shoulders and went to bed with James.


End file.
